


You've Got a Garden

by takennhome



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Harry's adorable while nicks nick, M/M, You know the random feels I have with GRIMMY and Harry, garden, yah feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takennhome/pseuds/takennhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Instagram post http://instagram.com/p/oI5M1jPJ9y/<br/>Where nick has a garden and Harry likes to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Garden

“You’ve got a garden!” Harry smiles’ rushing over to Nick’s growing collection of plants.  
Nick just watches Harry, his lips stretching into a smile. When Harry’s happy, Nick has to be happy too.  
“Are these strawberries?” Harry fiddles with the leaves of the plant. He’s fully sitting in the dirt.  
“Yeah, I thought I might try and grow them here.” Nick nods.  
“Oh no, a weed.” Harry says his face dropping like a 10-year-old boy. He digs the pesky thing out of the dirt and throws it onto the deck.  
It’s not long before Harry has taken the job of weeding the place. There’s not many, but enough to keep Harry preoccupied while Nick leaves to go order pizza.  
When Nick comes back outside Harry’s got a watering can out and is sprinkling every plant with more than enough water.  
Nick smiles at Harry’s dedication. Harry just looks so content.  
“I’ve always wanted something to take care of like this.” Harry says quietly. “But I’m gone so often I can’t.”  
Nick’s chest hurts. Harry’s leaving tomorrow for a month on tour. Harry just got back late last night. He almost never gets a break.  
It’s classic London weather and so it starts raining. So he and Harry run inside and sit on Nick’s couch sitting in his TV room.  
“I’m going to miss you Grimshaw.” Harry curls up into Nick’s chest.  
“Me too Popstar. I’m going to miss you.” Nick repeats.  
If it was possible Nick would keep Harry here forever. He’d make it so they’d never have to leave each other’s sights. But Harry loves his fans too much.  
…  
One month, seventeen hundred texts, sixty Skype chats, endless phone calls later Harry’s back. His flight arrived at 7 this morning. So Nick has to wait a miserable three hours before he gets of work to go see Harry. Harry’s only been making it worse but texting him constantly. Full of ‘I miss you” ‘s and “I can’t wait to see youu!” and even “Nicky! Why must you work?” (Which he has no patience for because it’s Harry’s job that kept him away for so long.)  
The moment that the show’s off he bursts out of the office, not even bothering to stop by Ian’s desk to tease him.  
When he gets to his apartment Harry’s already sitting there in his boxers with the telly turned on to some kind of food show. Nick doesn’t waste a second and launches himself onto Harry, engulfing him into a hug.  
“Missed you Grimshaw.” Harry pulls him tighter.  
“Missed you too, Popstar.”  
They just sit there for a second. They don’t do this much. Usually they don’t get to have anytime like this. It’s not even a minute later that Harry pulls away and gives Nick an angry look. “You haven’t even touched your garden!”  
“I’ve been busy.” Nick excuses himself.  
“You’ve been busy?” Harry crooks an eyebrow. “Busier than me?”  
“No… it’s just I didn’t see the need to water it.” He doesn’t even know why he’s defending his garden to Harry. It’s his house for crying out loud.  
“But Nick, did you even realize the whole thing is dead!” Harry pouts. “There’s no green anymore it all turned brown!”  
And before Nick can even respond Harry has grabbed his hand and is pulling Nick outside. “Look.” He folds his arms, showing Nick the disaster of what he calls his garden.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.” Harry gives him a disappointed look but takes it anyway. He turns to get the hose. Soon Harry’s on his hands and knees nursing the plants back to life.  
…  
Harry has to leave again. Nick doesn’t get to leave. He’s stuck at home, here in boring ole London. But as Harry argues, he doesn’t have to leave his friends and family. If it were up to Harry, he’d bring Nick with him on tour. So they could spend hours just sitting on the bus, eating and watching the telly and all those couple-ly stuff that they never get to do ever. But Nick wouldn’t be able to stand siting in one place for hours, cooped up on a bus. And Management would throw a fit. So Harry just promises not to forget to text.  
Every Sunday Harry sends a text to Nick. He always sends it to Nick that morning so with the time difference Nick will get it Sunday afternoon or Monday morning. By then Nick should be Sober or at least kind of over his hangover. His text usually reads something along the lines of, “Grimmy go water the garden!” or “How’s my garden doing?”  
Harry imagines Nick rolling his eyes at the message and then going to water the garden (at least he hopes). Cause he always gets a message back “Done -_-“ or “stop worrying about my garden”  
Harry doesn’t even know why this garden (that’s not even on his property) means so much to him. He’s had dreams about it blooming in spring with pretty flowers and the best sugar snap peas. It’s just something he can share with Nick. He finds it hilarious that Nick doesn’t remember to water the garden by himself. He’s thirty for crying out loud. He should be able to take care of himself and a garden. People his age are even raising children.  
And before Harry can even stop himself he’s picturing Nick with children, a little baby boy in Nick’s arms. He can even see a girl in pigtails and a pink dress holding onto the edge of his shirt. She’s got Harry’s eyes. Next he’s standing next to them. His little family. Nick and their two kids. This hurts. He knows he’ll never get this. No matter how much he wants it. His contract with Management doesn’t end for a while. And even if it does would Nick be up for it? He can’t even take care of a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at teamgrimmyy.tumblr.com


End file.
